


Fireworks Make Conversations Hard

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I was gonna write a Gladnis fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Noct is devious, Promptio for life, Romantic Fluff, Smut, all the chocobros are adorable, and Ignis likes it, apparently, but i wrote this instead, but let's be real, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Prompto may have let a secret slip to Noctis that he really shouldn't have. Or should have or something? He doesn't really know. All he knows is that he is now trapped on a romantic gondola ride with his crush.





	1. Fireworks and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom just keeps sucking me in I swear. Like, I sat down to write something else (not fanfic amazingly enough) and I wrote this instead. Not to mention I have a half written Gladnis fic that I started a month ago sitting in my hard drive *sighs* This is not beta'd and barely edited, so if you see any mistakes and/or have some constructive criticism please let me know :)

“Highness, I don’t think you should be meddling in your best friend and shield’s lives,” Ignis admonished.

“I thought I told you to only call me Highness in bed?”

Ignis put his hand to his temple in a gesture of frustration. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered, more to himself than to the prince.

“Look,” Noctis started, his tone more serious. “I just want Prom to be happy, and if he finds that happiness with Gladio, then that’s even better. But I think Prom needs a little push. Besides, its not like this is really meddling,” Noct argued.

“And how did you come to that conclusion?”

“They know that we’ve been dating sooo.”

“They will think that we just wish for some time to ourselves,” Ignis finished for him.

“See Specs? Everything will be fine.”

Ignis relented, although he was still not entirely convinced the prince’s actions were out of altruism.

~~~~~

 

_Noct is a convincing pathetic little bastard_ , Prompto thought, anger easier than dealing with the fact that he was currently stuck on a romantic gondola ride with his oblivious crush. He really should have known that Noctis was planning something when he insisted they win enough Choco-Mog Medallions for two gondolas to watch the fireworks and Prompto didn't really want to even think about the suite at the Leville that was also part of the prize. Perhaps Noct would take pity on him. Prompto reigned in his snort, _fat chance_. Although Prompto was certain that part of Noct’s motivation was to be alone with his advisor, the timing was suspicious. Prompto had just confessed his crush on Gladio to Noct and if he knew his best friend was anything it was devious.

Gladio’s voice interrupted his angry thoughts.

"Would you please stop fidgeting, kid?"

Prompto glanced over to Gladiolus. In the light of the setting sun, Gladio's skin looked radiant, a beautiful golden color accented by his tattoos. The tank top the behemoth wore was so tight; Prompto wondered how he had even gotten it on and it only made Prompto want to tear it off. _Okay, need to stop that train of thought…._

"Oh, ugh sorry. Didn't realize."

"What are you so nervous about?"

_You, us, this, life in general_.

When Prompto took to long to respond Gladio continued. "You wanted to ride with Noct, right? I must admit; I was confused as to why he went with Ignis."

Prompto gawked. “You are confused as to why he would want to go on a romantic gondola ride to see fireworks with his boyfriend?”

Gladio cupped his chin in contemplation. “This is romantic?”

“How many romance novels have you read? Don’t lie to me, I’ve talked to Iris. This is super duper romantic. The lighting, a private gondola, fireworks at a carnival. It’s the perfect date!” Prompto gushed, forgetting his previous bout of nerves.

“So, we’re on a date?” Gladio asked, amused. _Ah there they are,_ Prompto thought as the butterflies gathered in his stomach again.

“I… uh…..” Prompto was glad that the sun had peeked below the horizon so Gladio couldn’t see the redness taking over his pale complexion.

Gladio just laughed. “I usually render my dates speechless, but not till the end of the date,” he quipped suggestively.

If this were a cartoon, Prompto’s whole body would have turned red and a whistle sound effect would have played. As it was, Prompto fell forwards (luckily or else he would have fallen out of the gondola) straight into Gladio’s chest (not so luckily.)

“Prompto, are you okay?” Gladio said, concern lacing his voice.

Prompto nodded.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he apologized, helping Prompto sit upright again.

“Noct’s trying to kill me,” Prompto whined internally, or so he thought.

“What’s princess hafta do with this?”

For a split second, Prompto considered jumping out of the boat and swimming off into the abyss. Instead, his mouth seemed to possess a will of its own as he rambled to answer Gladio’s question.

“Well, ya see, I’ve had a crush on you forever and I told Noct that a week ago and since then he’s been insufferable and pointing out when you look really hot and how good your ass looks in those pants like I don’t already know and then I see him an Ignis and it just makes it worse because they are so cute and gwah and I am happy for them but I want that and I can’t have it and yeaaah…” Prompto trailed off and wrung his hands nervously.

Gladio just stared out at the water.

“I… shit. That’s a lot to process, give me a minute.”

Prompto barely heard the bigger man over the blood pounding in his ears and the ragged breaths assaulting his lungs. Prompto grabbed his mouth like he couldn’t believe that he just said all of that out loud. Truth be told, he was horrified at what he had just done, but also a little relieved. The past week had been a mild form of torture and now Noct couldn’t terrorize him into confessing his feelings anymore. _But now Gladio will never look at me again,_ Prompto thought bleakly.

Gladio took a deep breath and Prompto braced himself for the worst. But the question that came out of Gladio’s mouth was not uttered in the angry and disgusted he had expected. Instead it was a soft, “You like me?”

Prompto nodded, his throat too parched from his earlier rant to give a verbal reply.

Gladio ran his hands through his hair. “Shit, I wish you would have told me sooner.”

“Why, so you could’ve turned me down sooner?”

The first firework of the show drowned out the words Gladio spoke next, but the sad look and the way the behemoth gently grasped his shoulders gave Prompto hope. Gladio gave the fireworks an annoyed look before pulling Prompto in so the blonde’s head was resting on his chest. He leaned down to Prompto’s ear so he could be sure the blonde could hear him.

“I wouldn’t reject you Prom, I want to be with you.”

Prompto pulled back to look at Gladio’s face and what he saw there was the soft look of adoration. He put his head back on Gladio’s chest and turned so he could see the fireworks. He still had his doubts that Gladio really liked him, a commoner, but while fireworks were romantic, they weren’t conducive for conversations. Thus, if being held by Gladio was only going to happen this once, Prompto was going to make the most out of it.


	2. Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio try to act like nothing happened in the gondola during dinner with their friends. They fail, of course, but they get points for trying.

Prompto’s heart rate sped up as the fireworks came to a close. The booms and crackling died down and Prompto inhaled sharply to ask the question he had been dying to since Gladio had whispered in his ear.

“You like me too?”

Gladio took both of Prompto’s hands into his own. “Yeah, have for awhile, I just thought… well I thought you weren’t into guys. Shoulda listened to Iris,” Gladio answered, his voice quiet in contrast to usually confident boom.

Prompto laughed. Of course Iris had told her brother to suck it up. People had a tendency to underestimate the younger Amicitia, however Iris could hold her own and then some. “I guess we’re both pretty dumb.”

Gladio agreed, joining Prompto in his laughter.

“I should probably apologize to Noct for some of the awful things I thought about him,” Prompto grinned.

“Nah, he deserved it. Besides, we have a suite to ourselves tonight and you said something about liking my ass?”

Prompto looked away. “I don’t want a one-night stand Gladiolus. I want a relationship.”

Gladio gently turned Prompto’s ocean blue eyes back towards his amber ones. “That’s what I want too,” Gladio paused and then asked, “May I kiss you?”

Prompto nodded, his usual smile returning to his face. His heart felt lighter than it had in weeks when Gladio’s lips tenderly touched his. The kiss was chaste and slow and sweet, a promise of more to come.

~~~~~

            “Shall we stop off at Maagho for dinner?” Ignis queried as the group entered the gondola. The group had met up again at the docks after the fireworks, Prompto eyeing the wrinkles in Ignis’ shirt warily. The prince and his advisor had clearly not seen much of the lightshow.

            “I could eat,” Gladio offered.

            Prompto thought that butterflies had filled up his own stomach, but it had been awhile since their last meal so he nodded in agreement with Gladio.

            Noct muttered a quiet, “Sure.”

            “Excellent, perhaps we could check the hunts while we dine.”

            The group exited the gondola at Maagho, and found a table. They hadn’t yet eaten at the King’s old friend’s restaurant due to the prices, however they group decided to splurge considering it was a carnival after all. Prompto ordered the Fettini di Cernia while the rest of the group wanted to try Maagho’s famous lasagna.

            “What do you say to drinks, considering we are treating ourselves?” Ignis offered.

            “Now that’s the best idea you’ve had all night Iggy. I’ll get’em, what does everyone want?” Gladio asked. Noct muttered for anything sweet, Ignis wanted a Tenebrae rosé, and Prompto a margarita.

            “Actually,” Prompto reconsidered, “I’ll just go with you and help you carry them.” The blonde stood up and scurried after the shield.

            Once the pair was out of ear shot Noct whispered to Ignis, “So, do you think they talked,” putting emphasis on “talked.”

            “I believe they did talk, they seem to be orbiting each other more than before, but again, it is really none of our concern, Noct.”

            Gladio and Prompto returned with the drinks just as dinner was served and the group fell into their usual comfortable banter.

            Noct pressed for a second round of drinks, but Ignis cut him off and paid their tab.

Prompto and Gladio did their best to act normal on the way back to the Leville on Prompto’s request. He didn’t want to give Noctis the satisfaction, at least not yet. He knew it was only a matter of time before the prince found out and then an entirely different kind of teasing would occur.

            Prompto didn’t think they succeeded since he couldn’t keep the dopey, happy smile off his face. Although, he is the smiley one after all, so perhaps Noct wouldn’t notice, but Ignis was a different story.

At the door of the hotel, Ignis raised the question Prompto had been dreading.

            “What are the desired sleeping arrangements for the night?”

            Noctis stifled a yawn. “Don’t care, I’m beat. It took hours to catch all those fish to get enough medallions.”

            Gladio rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so much work. It wouldn’t have been if would have caught something other than small fry.”

            Noct glowered back at him.

            “I’ll stay with His Highness then. Remember that we leave early, so I suggest we turn in.”

            “Relax Specs, we don’t haaave to leave early. Besides, someone might be tired in the morning from lack of sleep,” Noct said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at his best friend and shield.

            “Yes well, I believe we should retire now,” Ignis said, practically dragging his young charge away.

            Prompto watched his two friends make a hasty retreat to their own suite.

            “They both know, don’t they?”

            Gladio smirked, “Who cares?”

            Prompto returned his smile with an uneasy one, “I don’t know if Noct’s gonna be better or worse now?”

            “Well, we can always gross ‘im out with some pda,” Gladio suggested, grabbing Prompto by the waist as the pair walked to their room.

            Prompto flushed, “Maybe…”

~~~~~

 

            Once they were inside the ostentatious suite they had won through hours of Chocobo racing and fishing, the butterflies returned to Prompto’s stomach. He had spent a lot of time fantasizing about Gladio, specifically how his hands would feel wrapped around Prompto’s cock. But reality was a lot more terrifying than daydreams, no matter how much he wanted it.

            “I’m uh… I’m gonna shower,” Prompto announced, but Gladio stopped him before he made it to the bathroom door.

            “Hey, relax. I meant what I said. I want a relationship with you. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

            “I want to, really. I just have never been in a relationship. I’ve slept with a few people, but it was never serious,” Prompto admitted.

            “We go as fast or as slow as you want. I’ve never really been in a relationship either.”

            Prompto looked confused. “But those girls?”

            Gladio shook his head. “What I felt for them wasn’t anything more than admiration. What I feel for you is,” he paused, “Deeper.”

            Prompto brought his lips to Gladio’s cheek. “I’m going to shower, and then we can see where things go, deal?”

            “Deal Chocobo.”

            Prompto frowned. “I will kill you if you call me that during sex.”

            Gladio choked and was still coughing when Prompto closed the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the good stuff.


	3. Easing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto get more comfortable with their new found relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before so idk if this is any good, but I hope ya'll like it :)

            The hot water eased Prompto’s nerves as had Gladio’s words, but he was still just as torn. On the one hand, he was very aware that he was both horny and that Gladio was currently sitting in the other room willing to help him with that. On the other, Prompto was serious when he said he wanted a relationship and he didn’t want it to solely revolve around sex. He sighed as he turned off the water. _I should just trust my own words, it’s not like Gladio is expecting anything, and he wouldn’t have stayed if he didn’t want me,_ Prompto thought as he dressed in his pajama’s.

            Gladio tousled his damp hair after Prompto emerged from the bathroom and grabbed his own shower stuff. Prompto plopped down on the bed once he had procured his camera and clicked through the photos he had taken that day. The festival had made for a wonderful photo shoot. He stopped on one he had taken of Gladio just after they had gotten into the gondola. Prompto stared at it. The picture represented the moment before their friendship changed into something, and it was beautiful, but what happened after was even more so.

            After Gladio had showered the pair cuddled together on the bed and knocked out a few rounds of Kings Knight. Prompto utterly destroyed Gladio at the game right up until the raven haired man decided to play dirty.

            “You’re way too good at this game,” Gladio huffed as he wiggled his fingertips against the blonde’s ticklish sides. Prompto tried his best to keep playing out of spite, but the combination of his laughter and Gladio’s relentless fingers made it impossible.

            “Fine, you… win. This. Round,” Prompto grumbled in between his laughs. Gladio simply doubled his tickle assault, climbing on top of the younger man, their phones and the game both forgotten.

            Prompto, still giggling, whined, “Gladioooo, stop it,” and Gladio acquiesced chuckling at Prompto’s begging.

            After the last of his giggles had stopped, Prompto almost regretted telling Gladio to stop because the atmosphere changed from playful to seductive given Gladio’s position straddling the blonde’s body.

            Prompto brought his right hand up to grip the back of Gladio’s neck and breathlessly asked, “May I kiss you?”

            Gladio grinned, “Of course, Prom.”

            Prompto pulled the raven down into a shallow kiss. Gladio shifted above him to allow better access to his mouth and then pressed several searing kisses to the blonde’s lips. Prompto gasped when Gladio’s lips migrated to his jaw and along his neck before pressing a gently kiss directly below his ear.

“If I make you uncomfortable, tell me to stop. But if you’ll let me, I will take care of you,” Gladio stated, his voice somber and loving. Being boxed in by such a large man above him on a bed should have been intimidating, yet Prompto felt nothing of the sort. Instead he felt warm and safe in his friends, no his lovers embrace.

            “Please Gladio,” Prompto responded quietly.

            Gladio groaned and continued kissing every inch of Prompto’s skin not obscured by his maroon tank top. His lips made a trail down Prompto’s freckled arm while his fingers flitted beneath the tank top. When Gladio made it to the blonde’s hands, he sat up and shifted so he was resting on his knees above Prompto.

            “I want you to know how much I like you,” Gladio promised, sucking Prompto’s fingers into his mouth and rolling his tongue around them in a practiced manner. He let the blonde’s digits drop from his mouth in a pop and pushed Prompto’s shirt up and over his head before doing the same with his own. Prompto had seen Gladio shirtless many times, it was the cause of several inopportune boners, but nothing compared to this time because this time it was for him and only for him. The warm feeling that Prompto thought couldn’t extend any further in his chest, did. It blossomed in his chest and spread throughout his entire being and nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life.

            For the first time that night, Prompto became an active participant, reaching up to trace Gladio’s hard earned muscles, his touch light and teasing. He teased Gladio’s nipple, twisting and rubbing it to tautness between his finger and thumb. He sat up and pulled his lover’s other sensitive bud into his mouth. Above him, Gladio whined a deliciously low-pitched “fuck” at Prompto’s actions.

            Prompto pulled back, “I like you too. I need you Gladio, I need you so much it scares me.”

            “Fuck, Prom, I need you too,” Gladio groaned, guiding Prompto’s hand down to palm his erection through his tight white pants. Prompto rubbed the raven’s erection gently before moving up to unbutton his pants. The blonde plunged his hand into Gladio’s pants and underwear to take the shield’s cock into his hand. Gladio moaned at the contact and bucked his hips into the gunslinger’s hand.

            “Eager are we?” Prompto teased.

            Gladio growled in return, the animalistic sound was in an octave that went straight to Prompto’s dick.

            “You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you big guy,” Prompto continued, his hand running up and down Gladio’s cock in lazy strokes in the confines of the other’s tight pants.

            “Yes,” Gladio breathed. “Tell me… tell me what you want me to do to you.”

            Prompto continued his slow strokes, squeezing gently every time he got to Gladio’s tip as he answered Gladio’s demand. “I want you to press me against the mattress and take me into your mouth, teasing my cock like you did my fingers. I want you to tease my hole open slowly on your fingers and then slide this massive dick into me inch by inch, stretching me so wonderfully. And then…” Prompto stopped and made Gladio ask what happened next even though he most likely had a very good idea.

            “And then?” Gladio moaned.

            Prompto lifted up so he could whisper into the raven’s ear. “And then I want you to fuck me so hard that my legs shake.”

            “Shit, Prom, anything you want.” Gladio pushed Prompto back onto the bed, giving him an open mouthed kiss.

            “Take your pants off for me, I’m gonna get the lube and a condom,” Gladio asked.

            “You were sure prepared.”

            “Be thankful for that, or your little fantasy wouldn’t be getting fulfilled.”

            Prompto watched Gladio divest himself of his pants and underwear as the raven walked across the room to gather the supplies. The view of the naked shield sauntering around the room reminded Prompto of his own aching erection. He pulled his sweatpants and boxers down, tossing them off the side of the bed. He stroked his cock as he watched Gladio glide back across the room, his engorged cock bouncing between the behemoth’s muscular thighs.

            “Fuck Prom, you’re so gorgeous,” Gladio praised as he crawled up from the foot of the bed, stopping when his mouth reached the blonde’s erection. He set the lube and condom on the bed and wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around Prompto’s cock. Gladio pushed his head down on the gunslinger’s cock, swirling his tongue around it just like he had Prompto’s fingers what felt to Prompto like forever ago before pulling back off. He placed wet kisses down the blonde’s length, sucking on one of Prompto’s balls before kissing his way back to the tip.

            “Gladio, that feels so good.”

            “Just wait, it’s gonna get better,” Gladio promised as he flipped open the cap on the lube. He coated his fingers liberally before he rubbed them along the ring of Prompto’s hole. Gladio sucked on the tip of Prompto’s cock as he eased into the blonde with his finger. The noise Prompto made was akin to a high-pitched whine at the feeling of being stretched on Gladio’s finger. Gladio smirked around the gunslinger’s cock.

            “More Gladio, more,” Prompto begged, so worked up from all of Gladio’s earlier teasing.

            “Patience, I’m going to get you nice and ready for me, and then I am going to tear you apart.” Prompto glanced down at Gladio’s cock, taking in its size again and moaned. Gladio’s cock was proportional to the rest of his unfairly attractive body and Prompto could easily say that he hadn’t taken a dick that thick. Dildo’s, yes, dicks, no and it had been awhile since he had had either. The blonde stopped his begging and relaxed under Gladio’s gentle touch. The sensation of the shield’s finger stretching his hole and the wet suction around his cock were almost too much. It had been awhile since the blonde had even touched himself let alone had sex not to mention sex had never felt as pleasurable as Gladio was currently making it. All of those things led to his orgasm building quicker than he wanted.

            “Gladio, I’m not going to last,” Prompto warned. Despite it being his own doing, the blonde was disappointed when the behemoth’s mouth left his aching cock.

            “We don’t want that now.” Gladio quickened his ministrations on Prompto’s ass, adding another finger and scissoring him open. Prompto’s impending orgasm slowly retreated as the pain in his ass increased. He willed himself to relax and Gladio’s practiced hands minimized the pain. On the next careful thrust in, Gladio curled his fingers to bump against the gunslinger’s prostate. Prompto’s whole body shuttered at the pleasurable contact.

            “You’re doing so good Prom, just a little bit longer,” Gladio promised before capturing Prompto’s mouth in a languid and loving kiss.

            When three of Gladio’s fingers could glide in and out of his ass with ease, Prompto whined for the shield to move things forward.

            “My cock couldn’t agree more. It’s going to feel so good inside of you, Prom.”

            “Fuck, please Gladio, I need you.”

            Prompto spread his legs further apart as Gladio settled in between them after he rolled the condom down his length. The shield lined his cock up with the blonde’s open hole. True to Prompto’s earlier fantasy, Gladio entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust to each new inch until the shield was full sheathed.

            “Gladio,” Prompto panted, overwhelmed by sensation.

            “Gods Prom, you feel amazing, let me know when I can move.”

            Prompto took a minute to center himself, as much as he needed Gladio to move, he also wanted to be able to walk the next day and despite all of Gladio’s careful prep, the shield was indeed rather large. Prompto felt himself relax and gave the raven a nod in indication that he could move after a minute or so.

            Gladio pulled out slowly and pushed gently back inside the blonde a few times to make sure he wasn’t hurting the blonde before increasing his pace. Prompto shifted to wrap his legs around the shield and the movement was just what the other needed to hit the blonde’s prostate with the tip of his cock. Prompto closed his eyes and threw his head back as his body shuttered. The shield set a brutal pace, hitting the blonde’s prostate consistently every few thrusts of his cock. Prompto felt the heat pool in his stomach and this time he wanted his orgasm to come.

            “Gladio, I’m close,” Prompto warned, looking up into Gladio’s amber eyes.

            “Cum for me Prom, cum for me,” Gladio pleaded, reaching down to stroke the blonde’s cock.

            A few strokes was all it took for the heat in Prompto’s stomach to spread throughout his whole body as he spilled his cum on Gladio’s hand and chest. Gladio fucked him through it, as Prompto’s whole body shook and blissful warmth settled in every part of his body. Gladio pumped into him a few more times before finding his own release, his cum filling the condom. Gladio collapsed on top of him, his breath ragged.

            “That was… god Prom, you are incredible,” Gladio praised.

            Prompto groaned, his body felt fuzzy and warm. “So were you. Now it’s time to sleep.”

            Gladio pulled out and tied the condom off, throwing it into the garbage. “Agreed Chocobo.”

            Prompto couldn’t even manage a glare at the shield for the nickname before almost drifting off to sleep. Gladio covered them both with the blankets before snuggling up to Prompto. The blonde wrapped his arm Gladio’s chest and nuzzled it with his nose. Prompto would remember that day fondly in the troubling times to come.

~~~~~

 

            “I am not telling you which room they are in,” Ignis admonished.

            “Come on, I want to know if they are having sex!” Noct whined.

            “If you go and listen to them, that is the closest you will come to sex tonight Noctis Caelum.”

            “Fine, anything to keep you happy Iggy, but you did just admit that you think they are doing it.”

            “And so what if they are, unless you are planning on inviting them in to our bed, their sex life hardly matters.”  

            Noctis grinned viciously, “Iggy, you come up with the best ideas!”

            “NOCT!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) The next chapter will be a little shorter and then we should get to the good stuff in chapter three if all goes according to plan (ha, when has that ever happened?)


End file.
